Allegience
by Beccaberry98
Summary: Being sooo creative I used Veronica Roth's title for the third book, but made up my own story. JFYI it's all pretty descriptive and the first scene is Tris giving birth. So if you don't want to read something that explicit i'm sorry. But basicall a super fluffy story of what happens after the war! Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
1: Nathalie

TRIS' POV

It starts out ok, a few contractions here and there, Tobias helps me through them, but as I wait they get worse and worse, coming closer together and causing me so much pain. SO much pain. I am 6 centimeters and cannot wait to just get this over with and hold my baby girl, hugging and kissing her new face and body. I just can't wait.

Tobias is still in shock. He has been so good to me through all the morning sickness, cravings, mood swings, and contractions. And now, now that I need him most, he is here squeezing my hand, stroking my hair, and his kisses send jolts of power through me.

"TOBIAS! EEAAAAAHHHH! HWOO. HWOO. UUUUUUUUUUUGH! TOBI- AAAAAH!" Through my blurred vision I can see his contorted face and feel him squeeze tighter every time I yell louder. He has never been able to stand it when I'm in pain. I know he'd rather block out my screams and pained faces, but I need him. I need him to be here. My support. I need him. And he knows this. And he stays.

TOBIAS' POV

I can't stand this. Her pain and screams. But I can't leave either. I feel the hot tears streaming down my face. A mix of happiness and helplessness and sympathy. I love her so much. I can't stand her being in so much pain. I hold her hand, but not just for her. I am absolutely horrified and her hand clutching mine is the only thing keeping me from running away and trying to forget everything. Because I just can't handle it. She is so strong.

"We're almost done, baby. Just hang on." I flinch as she screams through yet another contraction. "Almost th-" "GAAAAAAH! HU. HU. H-OOAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I shudder and close my eyes. This only makes it worse, however, and I can't stop images of Peter and Marcus and Eric causing her these shrieks of pain. I wish I could, so I open my eyes again and focus on her hand. Her ring. The one I gave to her a year and a half ago. Her white knuckles from clenching my hand so hard. The contrast of the white on my purple hands. From her squeezing to try and stand the pain. Of her giving birth to my child. Holy shit. This really isn't working.

"Sweetheart, it's ok. Just keep breathing, breathing. In… And out… In… And out… There, good. I'm right here. It's going to be ok." Another contraction and I pause, telling myself to breathe now." "She's coming, babe. And you're the only one who can bring her here. Come on. I know you can do it. Tris I love you. I love you and I love this baby. You are so strong." Another one and I my grip on her hand falters. She whips her head toward me and I can see the fear and anguish in her eyes. I look right back into them and give her my strongest smile. "Oh baby I know this is hard, but we can get through this! I'm right here and will be until the end."

And then her scream is so fierce I almost faint, but I don't yet, and the last thing I see before I do, is my beautiful baby girl. And the last thing I hear is a huge sigh, a sob, a baby's cry, and the name Nathalie.

TRIS' POV

That was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do in my entire life. Tobias finally gave up staying awake when I didn't need him as badly, but I know he saw her and heard her name. I lean down and kiss his hand I am still holding. And now Christina, Will and Uria burst in, followed by my brother at a much slower pace. I stare at him and say to one of the nurses that he is not welcome here. And he is sent out. I am crying so hard. She is finally here. My Nathalie. Nathalie Edith Eaton.


	2. Chapter 2: Home

Chapter 2 2: Home  
A year and a half earlier:  
TRIS' POV  
I wake up next to an empty space where Tobias sleeps. I immediately reach for the gun I keep under the mattress but it's not there. I say his name and hear the toilet flush as he jumps out of the bathroom door. I sigh, and seeing my relief he goes back to wash his hands. He comes back to bed and as if reading my mind whispers, "Tris, it's over" as he wraps his arms around me and hugs me close to him. The memories of the day before begin to replay in my mind and I recall the victory we claimed in the early afternoon. We won. I don't think I'll ever get used to it. I will always be suspicious of anyone wearing blue. And it's all because of Jeanine. Because of Eric. Because of greed. And because of ignorance.  
I lay awake, wondering how we both got here. I am back in his apartment, and it is exactly as we left it. Clean and ready for anyone to go through and take apart once we had died. But we are here once again, and I am glad. So glad. Glad that I am here. Glad that Tobias is here. Glad that we are here together. Alive. I am so glad.  
"Babe, go back to sleep." He says closing his eyes. I don't reply, just turn and look at his face. He senses my stare and opens one eye. "What?" he asks, smiling at me. "I'm really glad." "Well me too." He says, kissing me lightly. "I'm glad I'm alive and you're alive," I can feel the tears begin to well up in my eyes, "and that we are here together and-" he stops me with his lips and kisses me passionately. "I'm glad too, babe, but you seriously need to go back to sleep." And so I do, wrapped in his arms with the warmth of his lips on mine still lingering.  
When I wake up again, it is to the shower running. I sit up onto my elbows and watch the door to the bathroom for a few seconds. Then I flop back onto the pillows and stare up at the ceiling. I think about what comes next. I hear the shower turn off and a minute later the razor turn on. I keep thinking about how to rebuild the city. I decide that for once in my life I am not going to make the important decisions. I am going to merely give my opinion when necessary. But what about Tobias and me? I want to have kids but I don't know. I think I want to wait and see what happens to the government before I bring in another innocent child to potentially suffer through another hard time.  
Then Tobias steps out of the bathroom and smiles at me, "good morning sweetheart." I smile back, "Good morning. Hey, can I ask you a question?" He comes back over and lies down on the bed in only his jeans and looks at me, "sure," he says. "Tobias, do you want kids?" He doesn't look at me with a surprised look, he doesn't get up with disgust, he doesn't look at me awkwardly as if I asked him a very, very personal question. He merely continues to look at me calmly and says "only if you want to," with a smile.  
We lie there for a little while, me wrapped up in the duvet and his wet hair and shirtless body shining in the late morning sun. Everyone will probably be busy cleaning up from the past months which will take weeks probably. And then new leaders will be trying to figure out what our government will be like as soon as possible, and we will just start to rebuild from there. I don't think kids yet. But soon.  
After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling he looks at the clock, runs out of bed and pulls a shirt on. He surprised me so I jump too, but fall back down when I know he's just late for the control room again. I shout bye as he shuts the door and I see him open it again and run over to give me a kiss. "Bye" he whispers and he's gone again. I lay there for a few more minutes and then get up to take a shower myself. I head down to the cafeteria for a muffin and see Will and Christina at a table with Uria, Zeke, Shauna and Lynn. "Hey guys," I say. "Hey, where's Four?" Zeke asks. "He had to go to work." I reply. "Oh. Right. Duh." I laugh. I sit and eat the muffin and talk to Christina about our lives. Since we both have part time jobs that are exactly the opposite times, mine in the afternoon and hers in the morning, we don't get very much time to talk. We talk about Will and Tobias, about our jobs, about our plans. I miss her. We're making plans for getting together over the weekend. We're going shopping. Again. I chose last time so she chooses this time. I guess it's fair. I do need some new clothes.  
After breakfast I go up to the control room to see Tobias. I open the door and see he's alone. "Hey," I say. "Hey!" He replies with a smile. I go up and kiss him. Just long enough for him to want more but not too much that I seem desperate. He pulls me down onto his lap and kisses me slowly and passionately. We kiss for a couple of minutes until someone walks in, "holy shit! God, Four, Really? So sorry Tris," Uria exclaims. I look at him and smile. "It's fine." I look back at Tobias, "I was just about to leave." He pouts but I wink and he gets the message.  
I head back to my room and decide to go to the parlor early. "Hey Tori," I greet her. "Hey! Your early." "I know," I reply, "I didn't really have anything better to do." "K, well there aren't any more customers right now but I'd love to go get se lunch after this guy," she says as she continues her work on the boy sitting in the chair. "Ok, so about half an hour?" I ask. "Maybe 20 minutes," she replies. I go back to my apartment to figure out what to wear tonight for Tobias.  
I head back to the parlor and see Tori finishing up the guy. He has a big smile on so I know she did yet another fantastic job. She looks at me and I nod so she goes out after the guy. I go and sit behind the desk and read my book.  
I've read a few chapters before the next customer comes in. "Hi there" I say, "what can I do for you?" "Well I'd like to get a tattoo of a pine tree on one angle and a pumpkin on the other." The girl says. She is tall with chin length blonde hair. About 15. "Ok, how big?" She hands me a drawing. "Oh, great! I'll start getting it all ready. You can have a seat and I'll be back out in a few minutes. I go back and begin.  
I get off at six and head straight to the apartment. Tobias and I usually get there at about the same time but I want to get there early. I've got to get ready for tonight. I walk in but Tobias is already in there. I look surprised and so does he. "Tris! You aren't usually home this early!" That's true. "I know I wanted to get here early." "Well, I guess now is as good a time as any. And I look at him perplexed. And then he makes his move.  
"Holy shit." I say. He smiles back at me on one knee. In his hand is a grey band with a black diamond in the middle. Abnegation and Dauntless. I love it. I start to cry and realize I haven't said yes yet! I decide not to and just dive for his lips. I kiss him hard and he kisses me back. I can feel the smile growing on his face and he pulls back a few centimeters. "I'll take that as a yes" he jokes. "Shut up and kiss me" I reply. And he does.  
CAUTION! SEX SCENE! I jump on top of him, wrapping my legs around his hips and he pulls me onto the bed on top of him. He rolls over on top of me and kisses down my neck as he unbuttons my shirt. I close my eyes. I am engaged. To Tobias. I love him. He loves me. And we are getting married. He pulls off his shirt and I turn out the light next to the bed. He pulls off my bra and I run my hands down his legs pulling his pants off as I go. He is holding my hips and kissing me with so much passion. I am in love with Tobias Eaton. He pulls me closer and I roll over so I am on top of him. He puts one hand under my chin and pulls back. I open my eyes and look at him questioningly. He whispers in my ear "you are beautiful." I smile to myself and reply "you are handsome. Oh so handsome." He leans back in and we climb under the sheets. I can feel his body under me and I roll back over under him. I wrap one hand up around his neck and slide my fingers up through his hair. My other arm goes around his waist and I can feel his strong back muscles flexing beneath it. I am making love to my fiancée. I push all my thoughts away and focus on those muscles and my Tobias. It is one of the best things I have ever felt. I feel... Connected to him. And I love it.


End file.
